Falling Raindrops
by Blue Yukiko
Summary: Trowa experiences a feeling that he's never felt before...Love... My 1st story! Please R&R. I would really like reviews. The final chapter! Just wait and see what happens... COMPLETED
1. Unfamiliar Feeling

Gundam Wing  
  
Falling Raindrops  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Gundam Wing. I only own Kana.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A.C. 197  
  
The colonies and the Earth Sphere Unified Nation is at peace. Everyone, soldiers and civilians alike, have gone back to their normal lives. Even the Gundam Pilots, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, are living their lives as though they never encountered the horrible war that they had just taken part of.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Speeding knives flashed through the air and hit the backboard where Trowa, dressed as a clown, stood there with no expression.  
  
They stood in the middle of a one-ringed circus tent with literally thousands of people in the stands.  
  
The crowd roared as both of them took a bow. A girl in the audience was particularly interested.  
  
After the show, behind the tent, Trowa was feeding the lions, when he heard someone come up behind him. He turned to see the same young girl, about two years younger than him, with long, black hair that shined in the afternoon sun, peachy skin, and sharp blue eyes, standing there, with a piece of paper in her hands.  
  
"Umm, excuse me?" asked the girl, timidly, "I came to see about a job offer as a tightrope walker. Do you happen to know where the manager is?"  
  
Trowa stood up and motioned her to follow him. She did this, a little bit reluctantly. They went into the tent. All the workers and acrobats were busy getting all the animals in their cages and their equipment into their cases. Catherine spotted him.  
  
"Hey Trowa! Great work out there! Oh." She saw the girl beside Trowa, who was looking around curiously. "Who's this?"  
  
"I'm not sure," he answered, "She said she came about a job offer."  
  
"Oh! We've been expecting you! The manager is out right now, but he told me if you came, that you should show me your stuff. My name is Catherine, the knife thrower. Now, do you want to give me a demonstration of what you can do?"  
  
"Umm, okay." The girl walked by all the busy people, who stopped in their tracks to see what was going on. She climbed the ladder, next to one of the support beams, up, which seemed like miles when she looked down, but she didn't have the slightest bit of fear. The girl finally got onto the ledge, where the tightrope began. It ended at the other side, where the other support beam and the second ledge stood. She looked down at Catherine, who yelled up, "Don't be shy, just do what you normally do!"  
  
She took a deep breath, and placed one foot on the rope. It creaked as she began walking. As if she were just taking a stroll down the sidewalk, she walked to the middle of the rope and stopped abruptly. Trowa and the others looked on with interest. Just then, she placed her hands on the rope, and kicked her legs up. With wide eyes, they watched as she walked on her hands along the rope, and just as amazingly as she did that, she did two flips, both perfectly, and jumped into a mid-air somersault and a triple spin onto the ledge at the other side.  
  
Everyone clapped wildly as she came down. Catherine ran towards her. "That was fantastic! You've definitely got the job! Oh, and by the way, what is your name?"  
  
"It's Kana," she said with a smile.  
  
Trowa turned and walked away. He stepped out of the tent and into the sunlight. Kana saw this and ran after him.  
  
"Hey wait!" she called.  
  
He turned around and saw her. "If I'm going to be working with you, I'd really like to know you're name."  
  
He flashed a tiny smile. "My name is Trowa Barton."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After a few weeks, Kana had really gotten the hang of living with everyone there. She had done many of the chores and maintenance duties that she didn't even have to. She has opened up a lot more.  
  
"Okay, Kana. You can take a break now," said Catherine, "The show isn't until about four days, so you should just relax in the meantime. You've done a lot already."  
  
"Okay. I'll just get some writing supplies from the store in the city and I'll be right back."  
  
"What for?"  
  
Kana had just started to leave when she turned to answer. "Because my favorite thing to do is write stories." With that, she left the tent.  
  
Outside was a gray, gloomy day. As Kana walked along the crisp, green grass, she thought to herself, "I really hope it doesn't rain soon. Or else I'll be caught outside."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
9 o'clock at night-  
  
Kana still hasn't returned. The rain has been pouring down since about an hour after she left. Everyone is asleep. Well, maybe not everyone.  
  
Outside, a drenched Kana is running through the rain, keeping shelter under each tree that she passes by.  
  
"It's really late. I bet no one's awake. Damn." She wrung out her soaked shirt, with which a heavy stream of water falls to the ground. "I really need to dry off. And," she clutched to her bag of writing supplies, "I need to get this inside, before it's all ruined."  
  
She ran as fast as she could to the tent, her hair streaming water behind her. Kana saw that someone inside still has their lights on. She reached the tent, and pulled back the curtain door that covered the person's room.  
  
Inside was Trowa, reading a book by lantern. He looked surprised as he saw Kana, dripping wet in his doorway. The heavy rain was started pouring into the room.  
  
"Kana?"  
  
She was breathing heavily. Her breath was visible in front of her. Holding her supplies to her chest, she suddenly found the room spinning 'round and 'round. Kana's face turned beet red and she dropped her bag.  
  
She weakly said, "Trowa," and started falling to the floor.  
  
Trowa gasped and threw down his book. He ran towards her and caught her just before she fell to the floor.  
  
"Kana, are you all right?"  
  
She lay on Trowa's chest, still breathing heavily. His clothes were now wet as well. He held his hand up to her forehead, and felt that it was red-hot.  
  
"You need to dry off and rest," he said, quickly taking his hand away. He helped her to his bed, which lay at the southwest corner of his room. He went to the eastern side and closed the curtain door. That part of the floor was now wet. He picked up her things and set them by a chair.  
  
"I'll go get a towel for you to dry off and something you can wear to sleep. You'll sleep in here, all right?"  
  
She nodded weakly as he left the room.  
  
A few minutes later, Trowa came back with a fuzzy blue towel and some pajamas from her room.  
  
"Here." He handed them to her. "I'll be outside of the room while you change. Tell me when you're done." He walked out of the room. As Kana slowly took off her clothes and set them on the floor, she thought to herself, "I shouldn't have gone out. If I hadn't had gone, then I wouldn't be stuck here in Trowa's room, taking his bed from him." She dried herself off and put the towel folded on a chair in front of her. Then she put on her dry clothes and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Okay, I'm done, Trowa."  
  
He walked in and saw Kana, still red, sitting on his bed. Trowa helped her into bed, and pulled the covers over her. "I'll try and get you something to cool your fever down, all right?"  
  
"Okay," Kana answered, gripping the blanket over her. He left and came back about a minute later with a tray, a small towel, and a bowl of cold water on it. Trowa put the towel into the bowl, soaking in some water. He wrung it out and folded it, then put it on Kana's forehead gently.  
  
"Now rest. You need to, otherwise you won't get better."  
  
"Uh huh," everything became fuzzy as Kana drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What's wrong with Kana?" asked Catherine, standing outside of Trowa's room with him.  
  
"She has had a fever since she came back late last night. Right now, she's still asleep."  
  
"Well, why didn't you just take her back to her room?"  
  
"I just thought it would be easier on her if she just slept in my room. That's all right, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, yes, as long as you don't do anything to do that would cause her to be, well, uncomfortable."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't do anything like that," Trowa said, shaking his head of the mere thought of doing something like that to Kana. He went in to check up on her. She was still sleeping peacefully, her face not as red as before, though her cheeks were clearly pink.  
  
He sat down at the nearest chair, reading the book was reading the night before. After a few minutes of silence, Kana shifted in the bed, causing Trowa to look up. She was now on her side, facing Trowa. But instead of going back to his book, Trowa continued to stare at the sleeping girl, some strands of her long, black hair falling in front of her face. His heart beat faster and heavier in his chest as he looked at her. He tried to get back to reading his book, but he couldn't help glancing at her from time to time.  
  
Finally, he left the room to get some fresh air, as he told himself. He looked at the sky, the once gray and sorrowful appearance it had yesterday was now bright and sunny, with some scattered white clouds rolling along in the sky. He never took notice of this before, but now that he did, he began to appreciate the beauty around him. The grass underneath him, green and twinkling, because of the raindrops scattered on their blades. The trees in the distance, swaying in the cold gentle breeze that has passed by him.  
  
Then it became apparent to him. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"I'm in love with Kana." 


	2. Does She Love Me?

Gundam Wing  
  
Falling Raindrops  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Trowa reached into the lion's cage and stroked its mane, softly.  
  
"Ummm, Trowa?"  
  
He turned around to see Kana standing there, her hands behind her back. His heartbeat began to quicken.  
  
"What is it? You should be in the tent, practicing. The show will be on in a couple of hours."  
  
"Catherine gave me a break for a few minutes. Listen, I wanted to tell you something."  
  
The beat was growing faster, and his face felt hot.  
  
"What do you want to tell me?" He was hoping for a certain answer. The one that would unbind the tension within him. Trowa looked at Kana, hopeful of that answer.  
  
"About, about the way you took care of me a couple of nights ago, I just wanted to say."  
  
This was the moment that Trowa had hoped for.  
  
".thank you."  
  
Not the answer he wanted to hear.  
  
"Huh?" was the only reaction he managed to say.  
  
"Thank you. No one's ever been that kind to me before. I just wanted to show my appreciation of all that you've done for me."  
  
He looked down, disappointed. With a heavy sigh, he said, "You're welcome."  
  
She smiled and walked towards him. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder, and planted a soft kiss on his left cheek.  
  
His eyes widened as Kana walked away. He held his hand up to his cheek, unable to believe what she just did.  
  
"I'll see you inside, okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She walked inside the tent, leaving him standing there, speechless.  
  
Inside, everyone had gone out for a few minutes, and Kana had gone to her room to change. In the middle of the arena, a mysterious man in black climbs up the ladder leading to the tightrope. With a pair of steel clippers, he cuts part of the wire so that no one would know it had been partially severed, not even the one who was performing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"And now!" the Ringmaster announced, "Our newest performer, Kana! The Tightrope Walker!"  
  
The roar of the crowd grew as Kana, in her tight, aqua blue gymnast-style outfit climbed up to the platform. When she got there, she looked down at the crowd, then to the curtain hiding the back room, where Trowa as the clown, and Catherine as the knife-thrower watched, waiting for their turn to go out.  
  
Trowa was still red from his encounter with her just a few hours ago. Unknown to him, a friend of his was in the stands, watching. Catherine didn't notice this, but instead kept her eyes on Kana.  
  
She placed one foot on the wire, and began walking. Then, Trowa noticed something wrong with the wire. It had become a little looser from before. No one else seemed to notice it. Not even Kana.  
  
"Oh no," he said.  
  
"Trowa, what's wrong?" Catherine asked.  
  
Before he could answer, he dashed out of the back room and into the ring.  
  
"Kana! Get off of the rope! It's going to snap!!"  
  
She looked down at him, but it was too late. From where it had been cut, the wire snapped under the pressure of Kana, sending her falling from mid- air.  
  
Trowa ran to a trampoline, which was nearby, and jumped on it, sending him hurling towards her. His friend stood up and watched this.  
  
He grabbed Kana before she hit the ground, and landed safely a few meters away. The crowd clapped and cheered as Catherine and the Ringmaster came running towards them.  
  
"Are you two all right?" Catherine asked, alarmed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Trowa answered.  
  
He still held a shaking Kana in his arms.  
  
"Kana, are you all right?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Y.yeah. I'm fine.'  
  
She tried to stand up, but stumbled. Catherine caught her in time. "Thanks, Catherine."  
  
"Let's get you backstage so you can sit down."  
  
They all went in back, and Catherine sat Kana down.  
  
"Stay her until the end of the show, okay?"  
  
"All right." Kana answered.  
  
Trowa stood there for a while longer before both he and Catherine had to go out there and perform. But instead of the usual expressionless clown, his face showed concern. Not many people could see it, but his friend could.  
  
As the speeding knives hit the backboard, Trowa couldn't do anything but think about Kana.  
  
"I wonder if she's really fine like she says she is?"  
  
The sound of applause snapped him out of his train of thought. He walked forward, unscathed, and took a bow along with Catherine. Then they both walked off stage.  
  
Sitting there, gripping her shoulders, sat a shaking Kana. She appeared calm, but obviously didn't feel that way.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Catherine asked after the show.  
  
"No, I'm fine." She stood up. "I'm going outside for a bit." Kana walked out of the room in a hurry.  
  
Trowa followed her. A few minutes later, Quatre appeared at the entrance to the back.  
  
"Hey, Catherine!" he called. She walked out of the next door room.  
  
"Oh, Quatre! How've you been?"  
  
"Great. Have you seen Trowa anywhere?"  
  
"Yeah, I think he's still behind the tent with Kana. Poor boy..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's been worrying over that girl so much lately. And now this. I afraid he's going to worry himself to death."  
  
Quatre gave a nervous chuckle. He had never heard of Trowa worrying over a girl of all things.  
  
"Thanks Catherine." He walked to the back.  
  
Meanwhile, behind the circus tent, Kana was petting the lions, unaware that Trowa had even followed her.  
  
"Uh, Kana?"  
  
She turned around to look at him. Trowa was surprised by this. He saw her face, sad, and her eyes streaming tears down her pink cheeks.  
  
She wiped her eyes to hide the tears. "Oh, i...it's you, Trowa." She stood up and walked to him.  
  
His heart cried out to her, wanting to make her happy again.  
  
"Thank you, Trowa. You saved me. I...I don't know what I would've done without you." She started to tremble. The tears she tried to hide before came streaming from her eyes once more. Kana cried.  
  
Trowa held out his arms to her. She saw this, and willingly embraced him, the force pushing him back a bit.  
  
She sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. He hugged her tightly, wanting to be even closer to her.  
  
"I..."  
  
Trowa looked down at the crying girl.  
  
"I was so scared," Kana said, trying to control her sobbing, but to no avail.  
  
He stroked her smooth black hair gently.  
  
"It's all right," he said softly in her ear, "You're safe now."  
  
Her crying gradually slowed down, to the point where there were only a few tears streaming down her face.  
  
She rested her head on his warm chest and said, "I can hear your heartbeat."  
  
Trowa blushed.  
  
"K...Kana..."  
  
She looked up at the young man holding her. Her cheeks were still pink, but she wasn't crying anymore. Instead, the expression on her face was calm, and her blue eyes were glossy.  
  
He stared at her with his sharp, green eyes and drew closer to her. She didn't move away, or object to what he was doing. She just stood there, ready to feel his kiss.  
  
He pressed his lips gently against hers, soft and tender. They stood there for what seemed like a long time. He slowly took his lips away from her.  
  
Trowa unlocked his arms from around her and stood there, looking at the ground. Kana looked away from him, as if she were ashamed. Then she quickly started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" He grabbed her arm to make her stop. She stared at the ground, unable to look him in the eyes. "I...I wanted to say..."  
  
Quatre came from inside the tent, only to witness the scene that would change Trowa's life forever.  
  
"...I love you, Kana."  
  
She just stood there, not moving, her arm still in Trowa's firm hand. Quatre hid behind some boxes, watching them.  
  
"I.I need to think about it," was all she could say.  
  
Trowa's eyes widened as she pulled her arm out of his grasp. And she walked away into the tent, silent, staring at the ground.  
  
He stood there for a few minutes, trapped in that moment in time.  
  
"Trowa," Quatre said, breaking the silence and revealing himself from behind the boxes.  
  
"Quatre!" he said, shocked by the sudden appearance of his best friend.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Y.yeah. Fine. I'm just fine."  
  
He looked at the ground, a sad expression on his face. Quatre put his hand on Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"You know, there may be still a chance that you can win her over."  
  
Trowa looked at him in amazement. "Quatre."  
  
"Whatever you do, don't give up. She's your chance at true happiness." 


	3. How Could You Let Her Be Taken?

Gundam Wing  
  
Falling Raindrops  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Trowa sat in his chair, silent, staring at the ground. After what happened the day of the performance, he had not uttered a single word. All he did was stare into space, completely unaware of the things or people around him.  
  
He fed the lions, but right after, he would always go to his room. The only times he would ever look like he paid attention to anything, was whenever Kana would pass by. Trowa would look at her with pain in his eyes, then quickly look away.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with him," Catherine said to herself. Then she saw Kana walk by. "Maybe she knows. Hey Kana!"  
  
Kana turned and waved. She walked over to Catherine and cheerfully said, "What's up?"  
  
"Do you know what's been bothering Trowa lately?" she said, concerned, "He's been acting really depressed."  
  
Kana looked down. "No, I don't know why he's been acting this way," she said guiltily.  
  
"Oh, okay. Just wondering." Catherine walked away.  
  
Kana continued to stare at the ground, her cheeks beginning to get hot. "Trowa, why?" she asked herself, "Why are you acting like this?"  
  
Catherine entered Trowa's room. He was now lying on his bed, staring up into the canvas ceiling.  
  
"Trowa, are you all right?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said dreamily. He didn't even look at Catherine.  
  
"Are you sure?" she sat on his bed beside him, "You can tell me, baby brother."  
  
"Well," a light came back in Trowa's blank eyes. He sat up and started explaining what had happened. By the time he was finished, tears started forming, making his eyes glossy.  
  
"I see," Catherine said. "She was lying to me," she thought in her head. "Or maybe.maybe she really didn't know. She didn't know that she would hurt him this much."  
  
A tear rolled down Trowa's cheek, leaving a wet trail behind it. Catherine wiped it from his face.  
  
"It's okay. This happens a lot. If you want, I can go talk to her."  
  
"No," Trowa said firmly, "I'll talk to her myself."  
  
He got out of his bed and walked outside. Catherine sat there, looking through the doorway. "Trowa, I hope you don't drive her away from you."  
  
A shadow quickly passed by Trowa, making him look around.  
  
"What was that?" he asked himself. He ignored it and kept walking.  
  
Kana was feeding the lions big slabs of meat when Trowa approached her.  
  
"Kana, can I talk to you?" he asked her, with a surprise confidence in his voice.  
  
"Trowa!" she said, astonished that he came to her. "Yeah, sure. Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you, too."  
  
"You have?" he asked, optimistically.  
  
"Yeah, but you go first," she stood up, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well," he looked down again. "I was just wondering, the day of the performance," tears started forming again, "why, if you didn't like me, did you let me kiss you? You could have just stopped me before this all happened."  
  
"Oh, that." Kana looked away from him, concentrating on some squirrels that were happily playing around by a near-by tree. "Well, I don't know why I didn't stop you. I.I just wasn't thinking." Her heart pounded in her chest.  
  
"Well, I wish that you did," he said angrily, gripping his hands tightly. Kana looked up at him and saw the pain in his sad eyes. "I wish that you did, instead of making me suffer like this."  
  
"Trowa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Stop," he interrupted her. "It's too late for apologies. I need you to tell me, if you love me or not."  
  
Her eyes grew wide, and her heart pounded heavier and heavier as the seconds passed.  
  
"I.I."  
  
Suddenly, someone jumped from behind the bushes, grabbing Kana.  
  
Trowa watched in horror as he saw Kana being carried away.  
  
"Kana!" He ran after the man carrying her.  
  
She struggled in the large man's arm as she was thrown onto a truck sitting in the center of a dirt road in the middle of the forest.  
  
"Trowa!" she called after him. The man held up a cloth to her face, causing her to fall unconscious. Chloroform.  
  
Trowa ran after the truck, which was speeding down the road.  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
The man yelled, "If you want to see this girl again, bring the last of your Gundam Data to L2X28193. She will be waiting for you there!"  
  
The truck sped off, leaving Trowa in the dust. Huffing, he walked back to the tent, his head down, solemn.  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
He looked up to see Catherine running to him.  
  
"So how did it go? Wait, where's Kana?"  
  
"I need to go, Catherine."  
  
"Where? Wait, your not going on another mission, are you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She grabbed his sleeve tightly.  
  
"No! I won't allow it! You're not getting yourself killed!"  
  
"I have no choice. They took Kana."  
  
Catherine's eyes widened.  
  
"They.took.Kana? But.but why?"  
  
"To get to me. Now I have to go."  
  
She let go of his sleeve as he started to walk away.  
  
"Wait Trowa." He turned around. "Promise me you'll come back safely and that you'll bring Kana with you."  
  
"I promise, Catherine."  
  
He walked away into the forest, leaving Catherine behind once again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You what?!" were the angry words of Duo.  
  
He gripped Trowa's shirt tightly, holding him up. Trowa couldn't meet his eyes.  
  
The rest of the Gundam pilots were sitting at a table in a room in Quatre's mansion. They sat calmly and Duo continued to grasp Trowa's shirt.  
  
"How could you have let this happen? Civilians aren't supposed to be involved with affairs having to do with the Gundams!" Duo shouted angrily.  
  
"She didn't know anything about it," Trowa said quietly.  
  
"That's enough, Duo. He feels worse than us all right now," Quatre stated.  
  
Duo let go of his Trowa's shirt and took a seat by Heero.  
  
"We need to find out where in that colony they've taken her," Heero said calmly.  
  
Trowa gripped his hands tightly.  
  
"And who the captors are. They want his data, after all," Wufei added.  
  
Trowa looked at the floor.  
  
"So," Duo asked, "who was this girl, anyway?"  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa distressingly, knowing that sooner or later, he would have to tell them.  
  
Trowa continued to stand there, looking at the ground. He raised his head slowly, and said, "She's the girl I fell in love with." Then he walked out of the room, silent tears streaming down his face.  
  
The rest of the boys looked at each other with concern.  
  
Outside of the room, after Trowa closed the door behind him, he put his back against the wall and looked out of the tall window in front of him. The sunshine hit his face and made the tears on his cheeks glisten.  
  
He didn't realize it before, but Kana had opened up feelings inside him he didn't even know he had. She reawakened the feelings of love, longing, fear, sorrow, and happiness.  
  
He loved her with all of his heart.  
  
He longed for her to be with him.  
  
He feared that she might be hurt because of him.  
  
He's sad because it's entirely his fault she was taken away.  
  
And he was the happiest he had ever been with a person when he was around her.  
  
Those thought ran through his mind as he slid down to the floor, hugging his knees, crying softly.  
  
Inside the room, the rest of the Gundam Pilots were silent, thinking about what Trowa just said.  
  
Quatre broke the soundless atmosphere. "I'm sorry, guys. I was going to tell you earlier. Trowa really likes the girl they took. I found this out the last time I went to visit him."  
  
"I just can't imagine," Duo started, "Trowa opening up to anyone other than Catherine."  
  
"We all think it's strange, Duo," Heero stated, "The thing is, is this going to effect the mission?"  
  
"It probably is," Wufei replied, "But maybe we can incorporate that into the plan."  
  
"How so?" Quatre asked.  
  
Wufei took out a blueprint of colony L2X28193 from the bag he was holding.  
  
"Wufei, where did you get that?"  
  
"I borrowed it from the Preventer headquarters."  
  
"Or rather stole it," Duo said to himself and smiled.  
  
"See, if we let Trowa, along with a disk that supposedly has his Gundam Data, go through the route that they would expect him to take, here," he pointed to a part on the paper, "we can all go different routes while still keeping an eye on him. They're not expecting all of us to go."  
  
"Oh, I understand. So we let Trowa act as kind of a decoy, so that we can ambush the guy who's responsible for this, I guess."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Great, now all we need to do is tell Trowa," Duo said.  
  
"I'll go get him," Quatre said.  
  
"No, let me," Heero spoke out of the blue.  
  
He got up from his chair and walked out of the room while the others looked on in surprise.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
Trowa looked up and saw Heero standing above him. He wiped his tears and stood up.  
  
"Hey Heero," he said bleakly.  
  
"Listen, we think we know of a way to get her back. We just need to tell you the plan."  
  
"All right."  
  
They both walked in the room together, and Quatre told him of their plan.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it."  
  
"Right, so we'll all take different paths to the colony, each going into a separate area, and we'll meet in the control room. Agreed?"  
  
They all nodded their heads.  
  
"All right, let's go."  
  
They all stepped out, and as Trowa walked down the empty hall, he thought to himself, "Just wait Kana. I'll come for you." 


	4. The Moment of Truth

Gundam Wing  
  
Falling Raindrops  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kana woke up on a bench, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" she said to herself.  
  
She was in a colony, of which she didn't know. There seemed to be no one around. Actually, the whole colony looked deserted. Not one sound was made by her surroundings.  
  
She stood up, and started walking, in no particular direction, looking around. She hadn't noticed that her scrunchie fell off.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody here?"  
  
Elsewhere, up in the control tower, her captors where watching her every move.  
  
"I see our little princess has woken up," said a tall, dark man. It seems this is the man who ordered her kidnapping.  
  
"Should we just let her roam like that?" said another large man, the one who took Kana.  
  
"Yes, for now. We'll just let her walk around, hopelessly lost. When he arrives looking for her, we'll be ready."  
  
"Understood."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, Trowa and the others arrived on a shuttle headed for the colony.  
  
"Okay, let's split up and look for her," Quatre said, "You all know the blueprint to the colony, correct?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Good. Me and Heero will take different routes to the control tower to get a hold of the security system. Duo and Wufei, you two keep an eye on Trowa while distancing yourselves away from him."  
  
"Right," they both said in unison.  
  
"Trowa, just try and look for her. You have the disk, right?"  
  
Trowa held up a small disk. "Got it."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
They walked off in several different directions. Trowa's, straight into the colony's residential area.  
  
As we sauntered though the empty streets, looking for Kana, he wondered why it was so deserted.  
  
"There should be at least a few people on this colony. Unless."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Duo looked around, stunned.  
  
"I know this colony looks familiar, but how?"  
  
Then, right before him, stood the remains of an old church, its rubble looking about ten years old.  
  
"Maxwell.church."  
  
His old home, all the memories of Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, came pouring out of him. He couldn't contain his sorrow.  
  
He fell to his knees and cried, remembering their kindness, and how they died.  
  
"How could they use this colony, after all these years?" he thought, "Why do they only use this place to cause pain?"  
  
He stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"And now they're using this place to cause pain for Trowa and Kana. They're going to pay."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa walked though an empty park, the trees and grass still growing green, though there were no other people to enjoy it. He looked around, still no Kana in sight. He walked by a bench, and noticed something blue on the ground. He picked it up and gasped.  
  
"Kana's scrunchie."  
  
She was wearing it when he was talking to her back at the tent, and when she was taken away. Now Trowa was sure that she was here, and that he had to find her before any harm came to her.  
  
Unknown to him, her captors were watching him from the control tower.  
  
"He's here, sir."  
  
"Good," the tall man said, "I will be going down there to meet him. You stay here and keep watch."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The man left and walked down the spiral steps, which wrapped around the tower. The other man watched Trowa's movement carefully, and Kana's as well.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kana came to what seemed like a town square. A fountain with little seraphims holding vases poured water from them. She stared at it, since it was the only thing in the colony that seemed to move.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
  
She turned around and saw the tall man standing in front of her.  
  
"Who.who are you?"  
  
"My name is Trase Sintel. I'm the one who brought you here." He bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"You'll see, soon enough."  
  
He punched her in the stomach, causing her to faint.  
  
"You're the bait, and that pilot is the prey."  
  
A static noise came from inside his pocket.  
  
He pulled out a walkie talkie and pressed the button on the side.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sir, the pilot is approaching. Should we get him?"  
  
"Not yet. Let me deal with him first."  
  
"Roger, sir."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei walked along, about a few hundred meters from where Trowa was.  
  
"Nothing seems to be going on at the moment."  
  
Suddenly, rustling came out from the bushes beside him.  
  
He pulled out his gun and shouted, "Who's there?"  
  
A man in a peculiar uniform walked out, a machine-gun by his side.  
  
"Who are you, boy?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" he said with a smirk.  
  
"You arrogant little-" before the man could finish, Wufei ran behind him and kicked him in the head. He fell down, unconscious.  
  
"That takes care of one guard. I wonder how Quatre and Heero are doing."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre stood at the top of one of the smaller buildings, eyeing through his binoculars.  
  
"Well, there's the control tower." He saw a tall, gray tower with a box- shaped control room at the top.  
  
He put them away and jumped off the roof. He landed in an alley and ran in the direction of the tower. Heero, who saw the tower as well, followed suit.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa strolled through a town near the park, looking around.  
  
"Empty.everything's empty."  
  
The stores, restaurants, and homes he passed by, had looked like they were abandoned a while ago, though he couldn't understand why.  
  
Without thinking, he walked straight to the town square, where Sintel was waiting for him, along with an unconscious Kana.  
  
"Welcome, Trowa Barton."  
  
He looked up and saw Sintel standing there, with Kana at his feet.  
  
"Kana! Who are you and what did you do to her?"  
  
"My name is Sintel, but you needn't worry about that. As for this girl," he picked her up by her hair, causing her to wince in pain, "You shouldn't worry about her either, as long as you have the disk."  
  
He held out his other hand to him.  
  
"Now give it to me."  
  
Trowa took out the disk, and held it out. Sintel quickly grabbed it and stuffed it into his pocket. Then he threw Kana, by her hair, at Trowa's feet.  
  
"Kana!" Trowa bent down and raised her head. She winced and opened her eyes.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
"Not so fast."  
  
They both looked his way and saw him, smiling evilly.  
  
"Both of you aren't going anywhere."  
  
Sintel snapped his fingers and guards hiding everywhere surrounded them. They separated Kana and Trowa forcefully.  
  
"Trowa!" Kana reached out her hand.  
  
Trowa was beaten to the ground and pinned. He looked up at Sintel, blood streaming from his mouth.  
  
"You're not as tough as I thought, Gundam pilot."  
  
"Gundam pilot?" Kana thought.  
  
Trowa smiled. "And you're as dumb as I thought."  
  
"What?!"  
  
One of the guards pointed a gun to the back of Trowa's head, pushing against it.  
  
"How dare you insult me when you are obviously the one who's going to die."  
  
Kana struggled to get free of the men holding her back. She didn't care what happened to her, as long as Trowa was safe.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre and Heero met at the foot of the spiral stairs at the bottom of the tower. They carefully made their way up, making sure not to set off an alarm.  
  
Quatre peaked into the room, see that there was only one guard there.  
  
"Let me go in first," Heero said. He walked past Quatre and kneeled in front of the door.  
  
Then, he kicked open the door and pointed his gun straight at the guard.  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
The guard held up his machine gun and started firing, the shots going through and breaking the glass windows.  
  
Quatre covered his head from being cut by the glass. Heero jumped and kicked the guard in the head. That knocked him out. They both tied the guard up and started looking through the colony's database.  
  
"The information on who's behind this should be here, found it!"  
  
A small window popped up and showed Sintel's face and information.  
  
"Trase Sintel, age 38, a former commander for the White Fang?"  
  
"Well that explains why he wants Trowa's Gundam data," Heero said, "And look at this."  
  
Heero pointed at the window monitoring Trowa, Kana, and the guards, as well as Sintel.  
  
"He's been watching their every move."  
  
A ball of tension formed in Quatre's chest.  
  
"I hope Duo and Wufei get there soon."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the town square, Sintel's guards were beating up Trowa even more.  
  
All he did was laugh.  
  
"Trowa, you're so much weaker than I thought. I thought a Gundam pilot such as yourself who took down the White Fang would be able to break free of these guards, but you're nothing but a mere boy."  
  
Kana writhed and struggled to break free from the guards' hold.  
  
"Sintel, stop this! Let him go!"  
  
He looked toward her, and so did Trowa, whose face and body were battered, bruised, and bleeding.  
  
"Kana."  
  
"I don't care what you do to me, but don't hurt Trowa anymore!"  
  
Tears were streaming down her face as she said those words.  
  
Sintel smiled and walked towards her. He held up her face gently and said softly, "I don't need you anymore."  
  
Her eyes widened as he took out a gun hidden in his pocket.  
  
He pointed it at her face as Trowa watched in horror.  
  
"Kana!!!"  
  
Seconds seemed to pass like hours as Sintel slowly pulled the trigger.  
  
Suddenly, a shot fired and hit him in the arm, causing his aim to be off. The bullet he fired hit Kana in the shoulder.  
  
The guards backed away at the sudden fire, leaving Kana kneeling down n the ground, blood streaming from her shoulder as she gripped it.  
  
Duo and Wufei jumped out of the bushes and started fighting the guards. Trowa also fought back, punching the ones who were holding him.  
  
He ran to Kana, and kneeled down to her.  
  
"Kana, are you all right?"  
  
She looked at him, struggling to smile.  
  
"T.Trowa. I'm a.all right."  
  
"You idiot."  
  
He hugged her as tightly as he could. She cringed at the pain from her shoulder.  
  
Swiftly, he turned and pointed a gun at Sintel, who was pointing one at him.  
  
"You all will pay for this."  
  
"I don't think so," Duo said, kicking one of the guards in the side. Both he and Wufei pointed their guns at him. It was three against one.  
  
"Our friends have already taken out the guard in the control tower. It's over for you, Sintel," said Wufei confidently.  
  
"You forget, I have the disk."  
  
"That's not it," Trowa said, standing up. "That thing doesn't have any of my Gundam data. All of it was lost when I destroyed it."  
  
"You."  
  
"The Preventers are in their way to arrest you and your men," Wufei said, holding up a Preventer communicator.  
  
"Not if I can help it." He held up his gun to his head, and pulled the trigger.  
  
Kana looked away as the shot went right through his head, splattering blood all over the ground.  
  
"What a weak fool."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
About an hour later, a Preventer crew came to arrest the rest of the men and take Sintel's body away. The rest of the Gundam pilots were on their shuttle home.  
  
Trowa had bandaged up Kana's shoulder, and wiped her tears away.  
  
"I'm sorry about all of this, Kana."  
  
"It's all right, just as long as you were safe."  
  
The rest of the pilots were in the front of the shuttle, trying not to listen to their conversation, well, most of them anyway.  
  
"Awww, come on! Let me listen to them!"  
  
"No Duo," said Quatre, "Leave them alone. They've both been through a lot."  
  
The pilots calmly closed the door behind them, leaving Trowa and Kana alone to talk.  
  
"Trowa, I have something to tell you."  
  
"Hm?" Trowa looked up and into Kana's tear-filled eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I.I should have told you this before, but, I don't know why. I just couldn't. Trowa."  
  
She smiled and gently placed her hand on his cheek.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Trowa smiled and moved towards her, capturing her lips with his. All of their feelings for each other came rushing out as they kissed. She had finally told him, and he finally had her. 


End file.
